


Never Trust a Snake

by peridot365



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Beach City, Beach City humans, Crystal Gems, Earth, Friendship, Invasion, Mostly Steven, Sneople, Sneple, Snerson, Steven can be either 14 or 16, Teamwork, The Diamonds are mentioned, pink steven, slight AU, snake people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridot365/pseuds/peridot365
Summary: The Crystal Gems receive a message from a long lost species that once had fueds with gemkind. The species sets their sights for Earth while Steven can't understand why the Gems are so afraid to fight back, he decides to take matters into his own hands.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Never Trust a Snake

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this story over a year ago so it fits after Change Your Mind, but definitely before the movie. Not sure if it fits 16 year old Steven, it can be up to you on how old Steven is, but he does mention that he's 14 somewhere in the story. This is also kind of an AU because Lars is not pink.

_It's been three weeks._

_Three weeks since the Earth was invaded._

_Three weeks since all of humanity fled into space. It began a little over a month ago. We were warned by the Diamonds that huge numbers of ships flown by a different species were heading towards Earth. Since I'm with the Diamonds I was able to convince them to help. White Diamond agreed, but only to giving transportation, not soldiers. So, Homeworld focused all it's attention on building ships to take humans into space. The other Diamonds helped too, so it sped up production._

_Soon, we had 10,000 ships. They made some extras just in case. Each ship held 700,000 people, with 1,000 huge rooms, about 700 people would stay in one of these rooms. There were different sections to each room so it wasn't like you were out in the open all the time, there was some privacy. The rooms were filled with rows of bunk beds and cubbies. To put it into perspective, everyone living in a large city was on the same ship._

_Everyone that lived in the same area would be in the same room. We made it so everyone in Delmarva is in ship 1, room 1. Each ship has bathrooms everywhere, there are information desks and clinics, which gems asked for volunteers to help because they don't know anything about the human body._

_Each ship was monitored by two gems, Peridot was already qualified and Pearl underwent some tests to prove that she was too. So those two stayed at the bridge. The Gems made me a small room in there so I didn't have to sleep in the noisy rooms. My dad wanted me with him but I told him I'd come right over in the morning and that the gems were working on a space for him and even Connie if she wanted it._

_The Gems had some knowledge of this alien species, mostly Pearl. She told us about them, she said they hated other species and wanted to eradicate any other life forms, their only reason was to prove that they are the superior species. They were ruthless beings that only cared about themselves and their own kind. They not only came from another planet, but from a different universe. It was hard to believe at first but when Pearl explained, it made sense._

_Their race crossed over to expand their empire, like the gem species. When they came over, the Earth was in possession of my mom and gemkind so they stayed away. At first they were startled by Gems, they didn't know another space faring race existed here. They attacked a few times, they were fighting for places to build colonies. The Gems didn't know where they came from, they wouldn't cooperate so the Diamonds had no choice but to declare a war with them._

_They fought for planets and moons, the Gems would win most of the time but it was just the species' numbers that was threatening. There were so many and the Gems couldn't find a place where these things would come to be. That was until a ship of Rubies found the wormhole they were coming through. They sent pictures to the Diamonds and they worked on closing it, concluding that they were being made on the other side. They sent a group of gems through the wormhole to see what the rest of their empire was like. The most important thing they found out was that when you stabbed or hurt one of them enough they would poof into nothing, sort of like a like a gem. But the reason their species is so high in numbers is because once they poof, they get teleported back to their kindergartens on the other side. They would just come back and fight again, no one knows how to defeat one. The term for this is dissipating._

_Once the Diamonds found this out, they came up with a strategy to destroy the wormhole and keep it so they couldn't come back. They decided to launch a huge amount of nuclear bombs and explosives into it, the radiation would be enough for it to collapse. When it worked, the ones on either side couldn't cross. They realized that coming here was a mistake. Now all the Gems had to do was dissipate all of them and they would all be stuck on the other side, never to come here again._

_But they ran, they ran to the edge of our universe. The gems let them go knowing they wouldn't mess with them again. Well, once they heard that Pink Diamond was "shattered" they decided to try and take the Earth. Though they didn't know that humans lived on this planet until they got closer. They planned to kill all of us and would attack the Gems if they decided to fight them off. 2 billion of them were sent to Earth and 2 billion stand on the planet now._

_I've seen them before, they're vicious and creepy. I just hope no human has laid eyes on one, knowing that they are the beings preventing them to live on their planet. Pearl explained to us what they look like and what they can do. Even Garnet and Bismuth didn't know about them. Pearl is the oldest, even older than my mom. And my mom hardly knew about these things, she only acknowledged their existence._

_The gems won't help me, I don't know why, it makes me so mad how they won't help with saving the planet they swore to protect. It doesn't make any sense. As soon as I asked them what we were going to do to stop these things they all had the I'm-not-going-to-tell-you-and-expect-you-to-understand face. Even Lapis, Peridot and Bismuth decided to stay quiet. I knew right away they weren't going to help so I acted on my own. I thought about it, I said it was crazy, but if I didn't do anything, no one else would._

* * *

_On my last night on the ship I went to see everyone in the room. I decided to see dad and Connie last. I ran into Sadie first. She looked happy to see me, but she already looked tired and worn. I asked how she was doing anyway and she just thought this situation was crazy and couldn't believe it was happening. Barb was optimistic. She told Sadie that she can tell her kids and grandkids that they left Earth to run from aliens. I thought that was funny._

_I saw Mr. Dewey and Buck next. Buck was sitting on his bed and Mr. Dewey was up fussing with his phone. Buck had his glasses off and didn't notice me at first but smiled when he saw me. I asked him how it was going and he said he's fine, but his mom won't answer the phone and that's why his dad was freaking out. I told Mr. Dewey that he can go to an information desk to find her. Mr. Dewey looked incredibly stressed. He said he just wanted her to talk to Buck. He shot some insults at her for not talking to her son at a time like this. I said bye to Buck and left._

_I saw Ronaldo on his phone so I decided to see him and his family next. He greeted me and asked if I had any pictures of the aliens. I told him no and asked if he was doing okay. He said he was doing great in a loud tone, he was excited that he's in space and how his blog was blowing up. He wishes that he was on Earth right now examining the aliens. I told him they were dangerous and that he should be thankful that these ships were at our disposal. Peedee yelled at him asking how he could be happy that this was happening. It looked like Peedee was crying. His dad was right next to him with his arm around him. Ronaldo told him the Crystal Gems will save us and looked to me. I smiled nervously, even if the Gems don't help, I'm planning on doing something. I told Peedee not to worry and waved to their dad and left._

_I went over to the Pizza family. I saw Jenny comforting Kiki. Kofi was talking to Nanefua. The twins greeted me, I told them I was just checking in on everyone. Kiki said she was calming down and that she'll be fine soon. I'm worried about her, at that moment we've been on the ship for two nights and she was still shaken up. Jenny told me that Kiki's just been having episodes where she freaks out. I don't blame her, no one should blame her. I reassured the both of them and went to talk with Nanefua. She was happy to see me as well, though she didn't look worried at all. She thanked me for getting these ships for us, I told her she should be thanking the gems, but she insisted. She asked me what the gems were planning to do about this situation. I regretted it immediately and scolded myself for being a hypocrite, but I told her that we're working on it. I mean, that wasn't a total lie, I'm a gem and I'm going to do something about it. Even though the others look set on abandoning Earth for a reason I might never know._

_I saw Sour Cream's family next. Onion was sleeping in Vidalias arms with Yellowtail beside her. Sour Cream was eating some of the rations the gems handed out with headphones around his neck. I asked him if he was doing okay. He shrugged, he said that this all felt so surreal, and that he would never have expected this to happen, especially in his lifetime. He complained that his mom was making him eat the rations they gave them and to save the food they packed. He also said that he's trying to stay positive about this, he's trying to believe that he'll see his home again. I really couldn't tell him anything, and I didn't want to lie. I don't think I can do this on my own. I told Vidalia to tell Onion I said hi when he wakes up, she said to say the same to Amethyst._

_I saw Lars and his parents next. His parents were sitting on one bed whispering to themselves and Lars was laying head down on his bed. I called his name to see if he was asleep and he muffled a 'what.' I asked him if he was doing well. He sat up with a face full of tears. He asked if he looked okay, he was angry. He breathed and wiped his tears, he asked me if my family was doing anything about it. I couldn't lie again, I guess he read my face because his expression fell. I remember exactly what he said: "We're not getting back to Earth, are we?" I think back on this now. Some days I'm sure I can prove him wrong and others I'm thinking he's right. I told him I'm doing everything I can and when I mentioned the Gems he snapped at me. He said that this is all me and their faults, they got us into this and now they're not even going to get us out. Maybe he was right about the last part but the first part wasn't true. I felt the anger ignite inside me, I tried not to yell at him but I couldn't keep it in, I said: "What do you know? You don't know anything. How can you say it's their fault? How can you say it's **my** fault?" His face fell after I said that, it looked like he regret blaming it on us but I'm not sure. He just brought his legs close and hid his face. I didn't want to leave on the wrong foot with Lars, that was the reason why I visited everyone. I smiled and waved to his parents and went over to Connie and her dad. Maybe I shouldn't have yelled at him, and I should've apologized, but I think I was still mad about the Gems lack of help._

_Connie was with her dad. I greeted them and Connie smiled when she saw me. I asked where her mom was and she said she's at the clinic helping out. Connie asked what we were planning on doing. I was up front with her and said I don't think the Gems can do anything. She looked shocked and then disappointed. I knew what she wanted to ask, but she didn't. I'm not taking Connie with me, I'm not putting her in danger. I gave her a hug, she probably wondered what that was at the time but I think later it made more sense to her. Her dad said hello to me and I went the short ways to my dad._

_I hugged him right away, I hugged him tight. He asked me if I was doing okay. I told him I'll make it. He didn't ask anything about the Gems, maybe he thought they were certain to do something or knew they weren't. He had his guitar next to him, I wanted to ask him to play something but I don't think there was enough time. I asked him if he was enjoying the space view, since there's windows all over the ship. He said it was inspiring, he's been to space before but this time wasn't as scary. It was better because he wasn't alone. I told him that I loved him no matter what, he said the same. I promised him that I'll be okay. Maybe he suspected something, maybe he didn't. I stayed with him for a few more minutes then hugged him one last time before leaving. I looked back at everyone._

_That might've been my last time seeing them._

**Author's Note:**

> My fan fiction.net is here https://www.fanfiction.net/~peridot365 
> 
> I have this story on there as well as an additional story so check that out if you want :3


End file.
